This invention relates generally to antenna elements and more particularly to antenna elements adapted for use in the nose section of relatively small missiles.
As is known in the art, it is sometimes desirable to use small missiles for transmitting radio frequency beacons and/or for detecting radio frequency signals. In such a missile it is necessary that the antenna element used therein occupy a minimum space, have sufficient structural integrity to withstand missile vibrations, particularly during launch, and handle sufficent levels of power, say in the order of 2-3 kilowatts of average power in one particular application.